


Sign

by simplysweetest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysweetest/pseuds/simplysweetest
Summary: Itachi leaves a note behind that explains his feelings for you.Crossposted from my Tumblr @simplysweetest.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Sign

**Author's Note:**

> request ⤑ By yesno18: They wanted 23/2. They wanted fluff or angst. (I would have put the actual request but I accidentally deleted the actual request and the original post of this so :/)  
> pairing ⤑ itachi uchiha/reader  
> genre ⤑ angst  
> wc ⤑919  
> warnings ⤑ feels, simp™️ itachi  
> a/n ⤑ I’m back with another request. I actually got this yesterday (4/6/2020) and didn’t actually look at it until about two hours ago lol. Coincidence or not I was actually watching the episode where Sasuke kills Itachi so I got instant inspiration and wrote some good ol’ angst. Sorry yesno18 if you wanted more fluff but all I was feeling was just pure angst at the time lol. Also, sorry for the beginning format, I feel like it fit best for the fic 😙. Other than that, enjoy~

_**‘Dear (Y/n),** _

_**If you are reading this, I am most likely dead. I have been working on this letter for the past years, perfecting it so I can correctly portray my feelings. My true feelings and emotions about everything. About you.** _

_**When I was young, I felt as if it was my sole purpose to protect my younger brother and let him achieve greater things than I ever could. I had accepted that as my fate. I killed my friends, family, my whole clan, and spared my only brother with the hopes that he will become something great. I knew that after I had exterminated my clan in an effort to stop the Coup d'etat that would be led by my father, my life would end after a battle between Sasuke and me. And before I left this world, he would finally acquire his Mangekyo Sharingan, even if it cost my life. I was prepared for my life to be short-lived in order to help him live and become strong.** _

_**And then you came into my life, completely changing it. You were loud and obnoxious, always getting on my last nerves. Your arguments with Hidan or Deidara always seemed to last forever, to the point where you just argued to just argue. I would have never thought that someone like you would’ve made me as hopeful and willing to live as I do today. A few months after you joined the Akatsuki, I began to notice things about you. How your smile could light up a room, how your twinkling laugh easily cleared up tensions. How undeniably beautiful you were. It was then that I felt a feeling for you that I thought I could never feel for anyone else except for my brother.** _

_**Love.** _

_**So, each day that went by, I subtly tried to become closer to you in hopes that a relationship would blossom from my advances. But now I realize that my actions were futile. Not simply because I know I have died by the time you get this, but because you never thought anything more of me than just a friend.** _

_**You’ve never once noticed my advances and I would always be so infuriated with you because I thought that you were just so oblivious and naïve. But I always knew that love was never your priority. You had joined the Akatsuki with an ulterior motive, just like everyone else who’s joined. You were not worried about such trivial things as I was. So I learned to accept that fact. Although this thought was always persistent in my mind, I still stuck by your side, doing things for you and protecting you to keep our friendship, still harboring feelings for you.** _

_**I knew then and I know now that I will forever love you until my last, dying breath. My heart beats for you and only you and that will never change ever, no matter if I’m dead or alive.** _

_**So now I have a different hope, only realizing it now as I write this, to be with you in my next life. To love you and not worry about anything else. To marry you and have children of our own. To watch our children grow up and have little ones of their own with you by my side. For us to grow old together and die content, knowing that soon we would find each other again.** _

_**So I am writing this to tell you not to be sad or angered by my death. Although at first, you may seem to be angered by my brother because he killed your friend, do not be, because I know that we will see each other once again in a better and simpler lifetime.** _

_**Itachi Uchiha’** _

Thick, wet tears dropped onto the crumpled paper in the girl’s hand. Her lower lip wobbling in an effort to keep in the tears that were sure to come leaking out of her eyes like a tidal wave. She lifts the paper to her chest, holding on tightly to the last piece of her friend, the man that she loved.

It was obvious to her that she was not the only one who had been oblivious to one’s advances, harboring a crush of her own for the now-deceased male ever since she could remember. From the beginning of her alliance with the Akatsuki, Itachi had always caught her interest, doing stupid things to catch his attention. She now knows that her own advances were not futile, and neither was his.

With tears leaking down her face and a heavy heart, the girl lays down with a smile on her face. She’s made a silent promise to Itachi, to keep watch over Sasuke and make sure that his efforts and death for the younger were not in vain. To make sure that the hate ridden boy has come to and realized the amount of love and sacrifice his brother has put into him to helping him succeed.

The girl has now fallen asleep, tired from all of the sudden emotions has taken a toll on her poor heart. But before she fell into her slumber, she’s made another silent promise that she will carry with her for the rest of her life. So, even though she is heartbroken by these sudden turn of events, she sleeps peacefully under the comfort of her own promises. Ready for the next days, months and years that awaits her.

_“I will love you forever and always.”_

**Author's Note:**

> © all content belongs to simplysweetest 2020. do not modify or repost on any platform.


End file.
